CARLISLE'S ZOMBIE SISTER
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: At age 7 Coraline promises her mother on her deathbed that she would look after her baby brother Carlisle. But after having a fight with her father at age 14 she runs away and something happens that'll change her life forever. Chapter 3 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

The last thing Coraline remembered was Calder, the seventeen year old boy from her village trying to take advantage her. Then she slipped of the cliff trying to avoid him. Then as she lay dying she thought she saw her deceased aunt hovering over her.

The next thing she knew it was eerily quiet and she was craving something that she never craved before. Brains!

* * *

 **This is my first Twilight fic. What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

 ** _London, England 1638_**

5 year old Coraline sat on a bench in between her mother, Brezziana and her mom's pregnant sister Aunt Caprice and her four sons 6 year old twins Matthew and Maxwell and 4 year old Jacob and two year old Nathaniel. They all sat quietly along with the rest of the congregation as they listened to her father Pastor Carlisle and her Uncle Matthew, also a pastor deliver her grandfather's eulogy.

"As we end the services today!" Her father finished. "I ask for volunteers to aid me in ridding this world of the evil demons and sinning devils that walk amongst us!"

"Mother what does Father mean?" Coraline asked as they were getting up to leave.

"I'm afraid you're too young to understand!" Brezziana replied as they were joined by Uncle Matthew.

"Brezziana Carlisle says he'll be home before sundown!" Uncle Matthew says coldly. "As will I see you later Caprice, boys!"

"That's fine!" Brezziana and Caprice both replied in a monotonous voice as Matthew walked away.

They both sighed and looked over at their neighbors Elizabeth and Brandon who were holding hands and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Coraline noted that they were the same age while her father and uncle were ten years older than her mother and aunt.

"How are you feeling Caprice?" Brezziana asked as they made their way home.

"Tired and my back aches." Caprice replied and rubbed her big pregnant. "I hope it's soon and that its a girl!"

"It definitely would be nice to have another girl in the family." Brezziana replied as they neared their homes and Coraline picked up a cat and the boys all gathered around to pat it.

"I do hope that Matthew eases up on me after this one is born!" Caprice whispered. "He's been on me nonstop ever since we were married. How's Carlisle at night?"

"In the beginning it was every night." Brezziana began. "But it's been down to about once or twice a week since he's been busy caring for his father and writing sermons for the church!"

"Your so lucky!" Caprice replied. "I'm fond of Matthew Sr. but I wish that father had approved of Weldon. I should've left with him when I had the chance."

"I know how you feel!" Brezziana replied as she watched the kids run around. "I'm fond of Carlisle but all this talk of devils and demons are scaring me."

Caprice suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" Brezziana replied already knowing the answer.

"My water just broke!" Caprice replied in pain as Brezziana helped her into the house.

"Matthew run into town to get your father!" Brezziana exclaimed. "Coraline run next door and get Mrs. Walsh. Maxwell take your brothers into the other room."

Coraline ran next door to get Mrs. Walsh the midwife who grabbed a bag by the door and rushed back to the house. Once they were back at the house she helped get Caprice into the bedroom. No sooner did the door close when Caprice began screaming. A few minutes later Matthew Sr. and Jr. rushed in along with Carlisle.

"Has anything happened yet?" Matthew Sr. asked sighing.

"She's just been screaming the entire time!" Maxwell replied shakily. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be alright she's strong as a warrior!" Matthew Sr. replied casually.

Caprice screamed a blood curdling scream then they heard a baby crying. After a few minutes Caprice screamed again as the baby cried and after a few more minutes they heard a second baby crying. After another minute Brezziana came out of the room.

"Matthew you have new son and a daughter!" Brezziana replied smiling.

Carlisle and Matthew smiled and shook hands while the kids jumped up and down clapping their hands. Then they all filed into the room. Mrs. Walsh was cleaning up while a tired Caprice held two little bundles in each arm.

"Matthew here is our new son!" Caprice replied handing him the biggest baby.

"Great job Caprice!" Matthew Sr. replied awkwardly taking the baby as all the boys gathered around. "This will be Leopold! What will that one be?"

"Oh I don't know!" Caprice replied exhausted. "I was thinking Geraldine!"

"That's fine!" Matthew Sr. replied handing Leopold over to Carlisle and took Geraldine from Caprice.

"Great job Caprice she's going to be very beautiful!" Matthew replied as the boys gathered around.

"May I hold her Uncle Matthew?" Coraline asked jumping up and down.

"Of course!" Matthew replied passing Geraldine to Brezziana.

"Make sure you support her head okay!" Brezziana replied as Coraline got settled into a chair.

Coraline cradled her new cousin in her arms, looked down and smiled.

"Hi Geraldine I'm your cousin Coraline!" Coralline replied as Caprice yawned, Matthew rocked Leopold in his arms and Carlisle put an arm around Brezziana and smiled.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

 **June, 1639**

Brezziana held Coraline close as she watched as her husband lead a group of townspeople into the square. Two unconscious people were tied to poles in the middle of a pile of wood. Two men from the crowd walked up carrying buckets and threw it on them. It was steaming tar and she could smell it from where she was standing. The two bounded people were young woman and a young man. The woman woke up and screamed.

"Silence!" Pastor Carlisle ordered and threw down a flaming torch. "Thou will burn for your crimes."

"NO MY BABY NO!" The woman screamed as the flames reached her.

The young man remained unconscious as the flames consumed them. The woman continued to scream for what seemed like forever! The crowd cheered and clapped as Carlisle made his way over to his family.

"I want you to watch this Coraline!" Pastor Carlisle replied as he pulled her away from Brezziana. "I want you to know what to look for!"

"But Father they all seem the same to me!" Coraline replied with tears in her eyes.

"She was a filthy servant brought from overseas before she was born!" Carlisle replied in disgust. "She was taught witchcraft and coerced that man into joining her for that they must die!"

"But Father she has a baby in her!" Coraline whined into her mother's skirt.

"Well better to do away with it now before it sins my dear!" Carlisle replied sneering.

At that point the woman had been silent for the past few minutes and had been consumed in flames.

 **0o0o0o0o**

"Well what a day!" Caprice replied as she and Brezziana sewed some pants.

"Yes and I only hope this doesn't give Coraline nightmares!" Brezziana replied as she looked out the window and saw Coraline playing with her cousins.

"Jacob's already sleeping with Matthew and Maxwell and luckily Nathaniel doesn't know what's going on!" Caprice replied as she finished sewing.

"Okay let's change the subject!" Brezziana replied putting down the pants. "I'm happy to announce that I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my lord that's wonderful!" Caprice exclaimed jumping up and hugging her. "I'm happy to say that I'm not!"

They both laughed and hugged.

"Does Carlisle and Coraline know?" Caprice asked.

"Carlisle knows but Coraline doesn't yet!" Brezziana replied. "That's why he wanted her there today. To teach her about all this so she can pass it on to this one."

"If you ask me he's going way too far with this!" Caprice replied as she walked Brezziana out.

"I second that!" Brezziana replied as they noticed Matthew, Maxwell, Coraline and a few other village kids trying to look for something amongst the trees.

"SKUNK!" They heard someone cry.

They looked over and saw all the boys backing away from Coraline who was holding a skunk. Brezziana walked quickly over to them and took a deep breath.

"Coraline please put that thing down!" She replied calmly. "It might be carrying diseases."

"But she's so cute!" Coraline replied gently rocking the skunk.

"I don't care just put it down!" Brezziana replied calmly folding her arms.

"Okay goodbye skunk!" Coraline replied putting it down and it ran back into the trees.

At this point the neighbor kids had left and it was just Matthew and Maxwell left. They looked at each other then at Caprice.

"Coraline I need to tell you something very important!" Brezziana replied as they began walking home.

"What is it Mother?" Coraline asked looking up at her mother with her big blue eyes.

"Your going to be a big sister!" Brezziana replied.

"Really!" Coraline exclaimed jumping up at down.

"Yes and do you know what that means?" Brezziana asked as they arrived home.

"I'm a big sister!" Coraline replied still jumping up and down.

"Yes!" Brezziana replied. "It also mean that you have to be responsible and look out for him or her when we're not around. Which means you can't go picking up every strange creature that walks up to you. Do you understand?"

"I do!" Coraline replied sullenly as she opened her bedroom door a cat and a bunch of kittens ran out. "Starting now!"

Brezziana just shook her head and sighed.

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **AUGUST, 1639**

"Is there a Pastor Carlisle and/or Pastor Matthew here!" A voice echoed through the church.

Carlisle and Matthew who were in front of the church at the table going over raid strategies looked up to see a man in dirty riding clothes and holding a big bag. He was a letter delivery man.

"That would be us!" Carlisle replied and the postman handed him the letter then left.

"Who's it from?" Matthew asked as Carlisle read the letter

"From our little sister Dawnetta!" Carlisle replied chuckling.

"Really I haven't heard from her since she left to explore the world with Wells!" Matthew replied. "Caprice had wanted to go with them but her father wouldn't allow it. He was so determined to keep her here that he arranged for us to marry her and Brezziana."

"Yeah and whenever I hear them talk about them they refer to them as Weldon!" Carlisle replied as he continued reading the letter.

"Weldon!" Matthew asked confused.

"Yeah it took me a while to figure out who they were talking about!" Carlisle replied.

"So what does Dawnetta have to say?" Matthew asked trying to read over Carlisle's shoulder.

"Unfortunately Wells was killed in an avalanche and she'll be back in town soon!" Carlisle read.

"Oh no poor Dawnetta!" Matthew replied sadly.

Their sister Dawnetta was ten years younger than them. Their mother had passed away when she was six and they had promised her they would look out for her.

She, Wells, and Caprice were inseparable as kids. Wells father was an explorer and he was going to follow in his footsteps. The University Wells and his father worked at had assigned them to travel overseas and Wells invited Dawnetta to go along with them. Caprice really wanted to go with them but her father disapproved. So much so that he went out of his way to arrange her to be married to Matthew along with Brezziana to Carlisle.

"I can't believe its been eight years since we've seen her!" Carlisle replied folding the letter.

"I wonder when she'll get here!" Matthew replied.

"I'd say right now!" Came a voice behind them making them jump.

They turned around to see their sister Dawnetta.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
